1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of circuit protection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal film surface mount fuse configured to provide over current protection to circuits in high ambient temperature environments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Metal film current protection devices are employed to protect circuit components in which space limitations on boards is at a premium. Typically, the larger the current or voltage capacity needed for a particular circuit, the larger the fuse dimensions. However, real estate on circuit boards upon which the protected electrical circuit is mounted is very limited. In addition, these fuses are used in high current and high ambient temperature environments necessitating the need for temperature stability and performance reliability.
Subminiature fuses mountable on circuit boards have been provided to protect electrical circuits from high voltage and/or high current use. For example, miniature fuses have been employed having a plurality of metalized layers disposed on a substrate to form a laminated structure. The layers are interconnected, in series or parallel depending on the particular application, using metalized holes or vias. The layers are punched at particular locations and metalized using an electrically conductive paste to form the interconnecting vias. End caps or pads are formed on the ends of the fuse to provide connection to the electrical circuit being protected. However, the creation and metalization of the vias to interconnect the layers requires increased manufacturing time and costs to ensure process and device reliability. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a chip fuse that is configured to provided performance reliability in high ambient temperature environments while allowing for decreased manufacturing time and associated costs.